Disasters
by Stephaneeneenee
Summary: Loki loses his magic and is banished to Earth. Darcy is a ticking time bomb. Can they fix each other?
1. Instant Crush

**A/N: This takes place AFTER Thor 2. I'm not 100% sure how I'm going to write this but I can sure try! **

**Instant Crush**

Some sort of sixth sense washed over him as he watched the Asgardians in their Sunday's best come into the giant hall where Court was held. He looked around nervously. He had never felt such a pull in his chest. Something about it just wasn't right. Luckily, he was still in the shadows. He pulled the eye patch over his right eye out of the way so he could properly survey the hall. Nothing seemed amiss but he could feel it, almost smell it. Something bad was in the works, and no one knew tricks or mayhem like he did. No one in all of the realms, but he couldn't see what was coming.

#

The frigid wind almost whipped her beanie off as she tried to duck her head against the cold air. Winter had fully set in on New York two point oh, as she liked to call it. She and Jane had moved back to states after the terror of Greenwich was over and sorted. She longed to be back in New Mexico, but that damned God of Mischief had completely burned her town to the ground before even thinking of New York. She had hated him for it for over a year. Then after the whole thing overseas happened, and Jane had informed her that he helped save her, did she even begin to think about forgiving him. She hadn't of course, but with all that had happened to her in her life how could she. He was a master of lies and deceit, even if he did help Jane, he probably had his own twisted motives. Her mind kept flashing to the incident in New Mexico. Replaying his horrid laughter though her mind and all of the destruction making her not able to think so she ran into a street light as she walked.

"What. The. Fuck. Ugh. I would do that." She spat lifting a gloved hand to her nose. She pulled it away quickly as she felt something warm seeping though the knitted material. Blood. Of course, there would be blood. "Are you kidding me?! Where is Jane when I need her?" Mumbling to herself she moved back into the center of the sidewalk and looked around for some where she could get a napkin, a coffee, and warm again.

It was another ten blocks to her tiny uptown apartment. She hardly ever took the subway the whole way from the downtown SHIELD agency. Sitting and being jostled around that much and for that long made her nauseous. So she got off about half way and walked the rest. Her reverie of looking for a coffee shop on this block was interrupted by a gentle shake of her shoulder and a soft "hey." She snapped her head up, which was a stupid move because she got very lightheaded and swayed. Long, well manicured fingers grabbed her as she leaned to the right.

In the bustle of the streets of Midtown a week before Valentine's Day, her world stopped. The person that had stopped her daydreaming and her falling over looked her in the face. Her gloved hand still covered her nose even though her glove had now went from blue to blue and red. But it was intense green eyes that brought her back to reality for sure. The man wrapped his arm around her and in a daze she was steered into the shop that was directly behind her. He sat her at a table in the corner right by the window and said something that she didn't exactly hear. She was too lost on the eyes that were picking her apart again as he was handed a napkin and sat opposite of her and pulled away her hand.

"Hello, you alright? I watched you walk into that pole. Looks like it hurt." His voice was like molten chocolate. Soft and deep with a hint of sadness and wonder. He reached up and gently wiped her nose. She winced at the pain. She was certain that it would be bruised and she'd have a black eye.

"Yea, I'll be alright. I'll just tell people I got in a fight at the bar. It's not like they wouldn't believe me." She scoffed wincing more as she spoke. Maybe she should go get her nose looked at.

"Do you want a coffee or anything? You look like you need it" He asked shyly. She hadn't taken her eyes off of him. His hair hung to his shoulders in light waves and those eyes. Something about them made her uneasy, yet so sure about everything. She nodded slowly. He got up and came back shortly with a coffee in hand for her. She mindlessly picked it up and drank it black. She just couldn't figure out why he was so familiar and so foreign at the same time. She didn't notice that as soon as he sat the coffee down, he left. She was about to say something but snapped her head up in time to notice he wasn't there to talk to. She looked at the table and started to search around her for any sign of him leaving his number. No such luck for her.

#

An eerie calm had settled among the court. He still could not figure out what unsettled him like this. He was always sure-footed and ready. This, though, was uncharted territory. He could not see through the plan of what was happening. His perception was fogged.

Without hesitation, he walked out to greet his people. Yes, he liked the sound of that. His people. They had no idea that their precious All-Father was just a charade now. He would like to keep it that way. Except to Thor. That was to throw him off his game. No one knew that he hadn't killed Odin, just sent him into an eternal void, like he did to him. In that moment, he looked up from his thoughts in front of his people, for a moment forgetting where he was.

That's when there was crackle in the air and a blunt force to his left temple. As he fell to the floor trying his hardest to hold on to the illusion, he heard the scramble of hundreds of feet and a few screams. He didn't know what was happening but his facade faded and his eyes drifted closed.

#

She finished her coffee and took the subway the rest of the way home. It was dark now and the sidewalk was just not where she wanted to be as she turned the events of earlier in her mind. She was a klutz and she had made a total ass of herself by saying that he cover was going to be a bar fight. It was sad that her friends would believe that over the truth. She had dealt with that forever. No one ever believed her truths, so she resorted to lying just to be left alone. She thought about something Thor had said about his deranged brother being a liar and how his lying now was more than ever because as kids he mostly just played jokes on them with his whole "God of Mischief and Lies" business. She honestly tried not to lie, but after so long you begin to believe your own lies. She knew how Loki felt in that moment. Lying so much that you begin to lose yourself.

She shook her head. No way would she compare herself to that monster. Even if they did share a few traits. She heard her stop over the intercom and left the train. The night was crisp and it had started snowing. She sighed. She wished she had gotten the guy's name. She wished she was back in New Mexico in the sun. While New York fitted her personality, it did nothing for her mood. She slammed the door of her apartment a little too roughly causing a few photographs on the wall to rattle.

It was so frustrating to her that she always sold herself short. She loved working with Jane but it had nothing related to her degree involved. If Thor hadn't shown up and crazy things hadn't started happening, she would have even wrote it off as boring. She flung herself on to her bed and held her composure about the day long enough to grab and pillow and bury her face in it.

#

"Brother? Please, be alive. You may be a terrible person but you're my brother. Loki, awake! Please." Thor's voice resounded in his ears but everything was still black. His head throbbed. What had happened? He felt something wet hit his hand. Why did Thor have to be such an oaf. Crying over him. Crazy mortal lover. He tried to shake his head but just got pain. "Brother? Do my eyes fail me or did I see you stir?"

"Thor. Why do you cry over me?" His voice sound rasp and he tried opening his eyes but they wouldn't move.

"Ah, you live! It is not I crying. It is Lady Jane. She cries for what would have been a great loss." At this his eyes fluttered open. He snatched his hand away from where Jane sat and looked at it. Blue. He hadn't just lost his Odin cover, but his Asgardian one. He heard a small gasp from Jane but paid it no mind.

"Stop crying over me. I am far more formidable than you may think." He sighed trying to get the pain in his head to go away and to slip back into his Asgardian skin. It wouldn't change though. He remained blue. "Thor. What happened? Why is my magic not working?" He turned to look at his adopted brother.

"You were ambushed. Nobody knows by whom, or for what reason, but when you got hit, something happened to your magic. We are not sure what, but Father came back very furious and banished you immediately to Midgard. So here you are." Thor's voice was small, well as small as Thor's loud mouth could get. He had always hated how loud his brother was. "Father also said that I needed to go back to Asgard when you awoke. He needed to make sure that all of your magic wasn't working. He's giving you the kindness of making you look human so that you don't scare the natives." Thor's throaty laugh rang through the room. It annoyed him. He wished they'd just leave him to his own demise.


	2. Losing My Religion

**A/N: This is going to be an all Loki chapter. I'm sorry I didn't mention that all the chapter titles are going to be songs that go with the chapter. I'm also sorry that there was so much back and forth in the first chapter, perspective wise. I didn't mean for it to be like that, but for the beginning it made sense since the time lines between the two of them are slightly off. This chapter will catch us up to where Darcy comes in in the first chapter. The rest of the chapters will be really long, too :] Just as an FYI, I did do a lot of research into this. I read the Marvel Wiki pages on Loki and Darcy, and the plot of Thor: The Dark World. The only thing that I have changed is their eye colors because Kat Dennings has blue eyes, not green as stated on the page, and because Loki should have green eyes, even though Tom Hiddleston definitely does not. Also, according to it, Loki in the movie verse is single and so is Darcy. **

**Sorry about the horrible formatting the first chapter. I had no idea it would do that! I'm not using my usual typing place lol. Also, this is unbeta-d. All mistakes are mine. **

**Also, I do not own anything besides my own plot lines :]**

**Losing My Religion**

He growled under his breath. Why his brother could never just leave well enough alone, he would never know, but here he was. Stuck on Midgard, with no magic, being forced into a mortal body, and having to fend for himself. Thor had already wondered off, probably to go tell precious daddy that his little trouble making brother had awoke from his nap and was ready to be punished. He wanted to get sick at all of this, but that was a sign of weakness. He had showed enough of that as a child. He was done being the punching bag even though his two biggest plans had, in fact, failed thanks to his big brother. He rolled his eyes to himself. Now his mother wasn't even there to help him or get him out. He was at the mercy of their father, who didn't have much of what most considered mercy. He cringed at the thought. He was slightly glad that he would just have to live as a mortal.

How had it gotten so off track? In his mind everything had been so perfect, but then this happened. He sighed and sat up, looking around. He was in a small room with one window and was on a decently sized bed that was slightly too big for the room. He held up his hand to his face. It was still blue so Thor hadn't made it to Asgard yet. It was a pity that he was so slow at getting there. He just wanted to leave. Go for a walk or something. He couldn't though because his sluggish elder brother was taking his sweet time delivering his punishment. So here he was, stuck in a house, no idea where he was besides New York City, and condemned to this room with a too large bed. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them laying his forehead on his kneecaps. He breathed in a shuttering breath. What was he going to do? He felt so lost and so insecure. He wasn't used to this feeling anymore. He had become so sure of himself over the recent years, but there was nothing there now. He had become a shell of the man that he was only days prior.

Tears built in his eyes at this thought, and he choked back a small sob. He just wanted his mother back and to be back on Asgard, but that wasn't going to happen. He was now to live as a mortal on Midgard. His mother dead, constantly watched by his brother, and in a place he had no idea where anything was or how to act. He let his body fall to the side at thinking about all of this. He was trying his hardest to hold in the tears but they just kept coming. He was stuck. He was going to be that way for a long time. It had been mere hours and it had already felt like an eternity. Has he fell over, though, he noticed that his skin had become that of his Asgardian self. It didn't phase him. He just wanted to become a black hole and swallow himself. He had felt like this when he was young, but his mother was always there to bring him back but now she wasn't. He had to wallow in his grief by himself. Thor would never understand any of this. He was always the one who was praised as a child. He had friends, and ladies falling at his feet. All he had had was his magic, his mother, and Thor on rare occasion. This was no such occasion. Thor always fled from him when he was like this. Everyone did, thinking he would lose it and harm them in some way. How a child could do that, he never did figure out.

His back was too the door when he heard a soft knock and the knob being turned. "Don't even think about coming in here." He hissed at the person entering.

"Thor wanted me to check on you, so I was. Sorry. Do you need anything?" Her voice was always so soft and smooth. No wonder why Thor liked her so much. She was the calm to his storm.

"I said to leave! I need nothing from you." His voice cracked as he spoke. He wanted her gone so he could just be with his thoughts, even though that was turning out to be a horrid idea as well. He heard her shuffle out of the room and close the door. He knew Thor wasn't back yet and he also knew that Jane just wanted him to be comfortable even though she didn't really want him there. He wanted out. He needed to leave but he just didn't have the strength to move from where he lay. He tried to calm his breathing. He soon had drifted off to sleep.

His dreams were riddled with death and destruction. He woke more than once, sitting up trying to catch his breath, covered in cold sweat and trembling. He'd calm himself and then drift back to an uncomfortable sleep. The fourth time he woke, there was pale morning light falling through the window. He sat up and buried his face in his hands. Why did it all have to come to this? Why was a prominent question on his mind the past day. He just couldn't understand how he had become so foiled and so single minded. Why was the only question he had. He knew how all too well.

His stomach grumbled. Of course he would be hungry. Stupid human needs. He swung his legs over the side of the bed. He sighed as he stood. He didn't want his brother's hospitality. He just wanted to be gone from here. He looked around. He still wore Asgardian clothes, and how he slept in them, even he didn't know. He saw a stack of Midgardian clothing laying on the small dresser at the foot of the bed. He grabbed a couple of items from the stack and groaned to himself. He needed to ask whoever was there where the bathroom was so he could shower. He just really didn't want to talk to any of them. He needed to still think this all through even though it was all very clear. You make a mess, and you get punished and you have to clean it up. He had been lucky enough to get out of the cleaning up part even though he probably should have to do that, too.

He opened the door of the room and listened to see if anyone was around. The house was silent except for his heavy breathing. He had gotten lucky again. No one was home to bother him. He came out of the room and looked around. His room was up a small staircase from the main room. It was like there was a terrace around the whole room with doors that led, to what he assumed, the other rooms. The apartment was decently sized for where it was and for who was living there. He walked to the room next to his and opened the door, it was what looked like, Thor and Jane's room. Clothes from both of them scattered everywhere, photographs on the dresser of them smiling and kissing, and deep burgundy curtains hung on the window. He backed out and shut the door gently, almost as if there were a sleeping baby he didn't want to disturb. He continued along the balcony to the next room, which happened to be the bathroom. The shower curtain was printed with yellow cartoon ducks and there were several towels on the floor and one on the towel rack. He turned on the water and got in the shower.

The hot water bit at his human skin. He stood there and endured it anyway. He noticed his muscles physically relax as the water stung him. He didn't notice how sore his body was until then. Everything felt numb and tight. He clenched his fists. The whole ordeal was unnerving to him. He was the one who had glorious purpose, yet here he was stuck as a mere _human_ on Earth. No Jotun powers, no magic, nothing. Just him, and his silver tongue. Everything about all of it was just wrong. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Everything that had been his savior was now gone.

He unclenched his fists and washed his hair and bathed himself. It was all so mundane. Nothing extravagant like on Asgard, no handmaidens, no fancy soaps, nothing that smelt of plums and roses. Just plain every day mortal things. It made him so furious that this was what he was stuck living with. _Every action has a reaction and a consequence,_ his mind said to him. This was the consequence. The reaction was the Avengers and the dark elves and his mother dying. Even he couldn't escape the ebb and flow of the universe. Getting out the shower, he almost slipped but caught himself. _So human, _he thought rather nastily. He dried off and got dressed and looked in the mirror. Clarity and realization struck him. He was a human now. He was finite. He did not have powers. _Oh how the mighty have fallen. _He deserved it though, right? He ruined so many lives, killed so many people, and did wrong to so many that this was the only fitting punishment. It was also the kindest. He could have been left to rot in a cell, or in the void. He could have just been executed.

Sighing and turning from his reflection, he started to walk out of the room. Then rage swelled inside of him. He was _humiliated. _That's why this punishment fit him. _Just a taste of your own medicine._ In a flash, his fist was in the mirror and covered in blood. _What did you just do?_

"Shit." He turned the faucet on the sink on and ran his hand under it. Sighing in relief that his hand was merely scratched and not completely cut open. He grabbed the towel that he had carelessly thrown over the edge of the sink and dried his hand off. He started digging through the drawers until he found a wad of gauze and wrapped his hand up. He needed to get out of the house. He needed to go somewhere and get lost to ease his troubled mind. The world felt like it was crashing down on him. He felt suffocated in this apartment. He wondered back into his room and grabbed the coat that was laying at the foot of the too large bed. That bed made him feel small. He hated its size in comparison to the room. He hated the room. Throwing the coat over his shoulder, he ran out the room and out of the apartment. He saw a set of keys laying on an end table by the door and grabbed them on the way out. Locking the door behind him, he breathed in a breath of fresh air. He made a quick mental note of the address in case he really did get lost. Then stepped off the porch into the bustling city.

He walked for several blocks before he decided to pull his coat on. Turning his collar against the wind, he looked around. It was sensory overload. He had seen it all before but not like this. Half the city was still in shambles from his stunt and the rest was being quickly rebuilt by the very creatures he saw as lesser beings. The same beings he was now a part of. He had to admit then, that despite the fact that he was something other than human, that they were pretty amazing. They were incredibly durable and could pick themselves up every time they fell.

He looked up from his thoughts and took in the busy street. He took in a deep breath. The smell of bodies, hot dogs, and car exhaust assaulted his nose. He scrunched it in disgust. Maybe they weren't so amazing after all. Living in such a filthy place. He started walking again. He walked past a subway entrance and caught sight of a maroon beanie on top of long mahogany waves. He started following the girl just for something to do. She weaved effortlessly through the crowds on the sidewalk, headphones in her ears, her shoulders hunched to cover her cheeks and ears from the cold. He kept at least two people between them as he followed her. That was until she was headed into a light post in the sidewalk. He called out to her but then remembered she had headphones in.

"What. The. Fuck. Ugh, I would do that." She said to herself after she ran nose first into the pole. She lifted her hand to her nose and when she pulled it away, he saw the blood on her glove. She started talking to herself again about needing someone. She wondered into the middle of the sidewalk again, looking around. He came up behind her and touched her shoulder gently.

"Hey," he spoke softly, trying to gauge her reaction to him. She snapped her head over to him and swayed as her eyes almost drifted shut, as if she were about to pass out. He grabbed on to her other shoulder and she then finally looked him in the face. Her eyes like clear blue ponds and her hand covering her bleeding nose. He wrapped an arm around her waist and steered her into the coffee shop behind them. _Wow, you're helping someone, a human to be exact, how ironic, _his mind chided. Rolling his eyes at his thoughts, he sat the girl down at a table in the corner by the window and looked at her trying to get her attention.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked. The girl seemed to ignore him. He asked her again, explaining that he had watched her walk into the pole. As he asked her about her condition, he reached over with a napkin and gently wiped the blood from her nose. He noticed her full, pouty lips then. She was really a pretty girl. Average but with enough prettiness to be considered cute. She cringed when he touched her nose. Her response to his question surprised him. Saying that her excuse for her wondering face first into a pole was that she got into a bar fight pulled at him. Who was this girl? Why would her friends believe such a crazy story of a bar brawl over the fact that she was careless as she walked down the street. He thought it sad, and offered quietly to buy her a coffee. She nodded at his offer. He went to the counter and ordered it feeling around in the pockets of his coat. Luckily there had been some money in there. Jane and Thor thought of everything for him, he realized. He really should thank them, but he knew himself better than that.

He walked back over to the table, set the cup of coffee down, and walked out of the shop. He needed to think this girl over. He hurried off in the direction of the apartment. The girl's story to her friends worried him. Why would she need to tell such a ridiculous lie? It remind him of his younger years when he would lie about battle victories, or just battles in general. Asgardians thought that strength and the ability to battle physically were superior, but he was always a skinny kid. He didn't have the strength of Thor or his friends. He did though, have a talent for magic that his mother caught on to, and helped him build on.

His thoughts remained focused on the past and in the back of his mind, the girl. Why was he so bothered by it? Was it because when ever he made up such ridiculous lies, he was always found out and made out to be a fool? The laughter of Thor and his friends resonated in his head. He understood what it felt like to never be believed, even when telling the truth. That's where his lies had started in the first place. No one believed his truths, but the way he spun his lies made people want to believe. It wasn't until he was a teenager that he figured out how to get people to believe him no matter what he said. He just couldn't figure the girl out. She didn't have the ability to manipulate people into believing her.

As he reached the apartment door, he heard Thor's booming laugh. He sighed and slipped into the unlocked door. He manged to get to the door of his room before he was noticed.

"Brother! There is food down here should you wish to enjoy it!" Thor had always loved food. He shook his head and ducked into his room. The girl still stuck in his mind. Her clear blue eyes, her thick, wavy hair, her vulgar language at the pole she ran into. Sighing, he removed his coat and slung it in the closet. Something in him wanted to see this girl again. Wanted to ask her why she lied. Wanted to get to know her. He knew, on some level, he could relate to her. He regretted leaving before talking to her more, but he couldn't focus. She had thrown him off with her words. Something nobody but his mother had ever done. Who was this girl?


	3. Hurt

**A/N: OMG the follows and faves and reviews! *cries with joy and love*  
I'm so glad you guys are liking this! Darcy and Loki both really speak to me because I relate to them. **

**If anyone seems out of character, PLEASE let me know! I'm still new to writing fanfic so anything helps! Loki will seem ooc for some of this because he's trying to be sneaky and being a sass ass does not get that done. His true character comes later on.  
****THIS CHAPTER HAS THINGS THAT COULD BE TAKEN AS OFFENSIVE. I'm introducing one of the main conflicts and it involves prescription drugs, alcohol, stalking, ect. The rest of this is going to dive into that. ***  
***MORE A/N AT THE END :D**

**Hurt**

She sat up right in bed. Her nose was throbbing and everything was too bright. Piercing green eyes kept crossing her mind, almost as if it was the only thing her mind could focus on. One detail about a person met in passing. One of those details that stays with you and keeps you up at night. She reached up and rubbed her temples. _C'mon Darcy. It was a freak coincidence. You're lucky enough that he bought you coffee, move on. _She swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up as these thoughts crossed her mind. She shuffled through her messy room to the bathroom across the hall.

She flipped on the light and inspected her face. The black eye she knew she'd have was there, but not as dark purple as she had expected. Her nose was a different story. The bridge was covered in an angry red bruise and a scab. There was dried blood pooled in both nostrils and a little bit dried right above her lip. She wet her hands with lukewarm water and wiped away the rust colored crust from her face.

She reached up and flipped open the mirror to the medicine cabinet and grabbed a prescription bottle. Dumping a couple of the round eggshell white pills inside into her hand, she sighed at them. She popped them into her mouth and grabbed a glass from the counter and filled in and washed the pills down. She turned and left the bathroom to find her glasses.

#

Even though he knew it wouldn't help anything, he couldn't stop himself from throwing things and hoping they would break every time Jane and Thor left. He was angry. Angry at himself, at his situation, at that lying girl. He would always toss himself on to the damned too large bed and scream after several items he threw didn't shatter. He just wanted something to give. He would go out sometimes, go back to the coffee shop hoping to see her again. See her so that he could grab her and shove her against a wall and make her tell him why she lied. He hated being lied to. He thought of lying as a defense, and his tricks didn't work with out trust and with someone on their guard. That's why he could always trick Thor so easily. He was vulnerable and naïve. He wanted to be in this girl's head. He wanted to know what made her tick. He wanted to pick her apart, make her cry and scream and put her back together again. He had never felt such a way towards anyone before.

Except his mother.

He had wanted to pick her apart just like he did this girl. She challenged him and forced him to think and become what he was. A master liar and trickster. What she hadn't wanted was for him to be pulled to evil forces so easily.

He paled at this realization. She always wanted him to be good, but only good enough to get away with his illusions.

His thoughts ventured from his mother and his life on Asgard back to the girl. Maybe that was her thoughts behind lying. She needed to find a defense that otherwise wasn't there. That's why he had started lying. His mind was so wrapped up in his theories of her that he didn't realize that Thor and Jane had both knocked on his door and told him if he wanted to eat to go get it. He also hadn't noticed that it had been hours that he had been standing there, pacing in the small space left from the too big bed and dresser.

He opened the door and found the house dark. He should have known that the love birds had gone to bed when he looked at the clock.

Quiet as a cat, he wandered into the kitchen and got some food and disappeared back into his room.

#

Groggily, Darcy woke up. Her medications always made her more groggy than it was worth, but anything helped as long as it curbed her hatred of herself. She had been taking them far more often than she should have lately. Pairing it with her best friend vodka on the weekends.

Those eyes haunted her, though. Even after taking the pills and falling back into a fitful sleep, they crossed her mind. The feel of his long fingers on her arm, his velvet voice, the way he looked at her as he wiped her nose off, it all stayed with her. Playing the scene over and over in her head like a movie that had no more film on the reel.

She looked over at the alarm clock on her nightstand and sighed. _Time for work. Great. My favorite place in the world when I'm in a pissy mood. _Ignoring her thoughts, she stood and got dressed and left her apartment like a zombie. That was another great thing about her medicine, it made her feel like nothing. She may hate herself less, but she didn't care about anything else at all, except what was going on in her head.

She took the subway the whole way to Downtown Manhattan that day. It had been raining and rain wasn't her friend. It made her hair go crazy and her clothes feel uncomfortable all day. As she walked into SHEILD Headquarters that morning something felt off. Like she was being watched. She shook it off and went through the motions of getting to Jane's lab. _More like the box of no windows and cement walls and cold air._ Her mind bit about the lab this morning. Something had definitely felt off if she wanted the windows and fresh air.

#

He took the subway to clear his mind that day. Some days he found himself in Central Park, others just roaming the streets, but always ending up by the coffee shop where he saw the girl. Always walking the same path as he did that in case of the off chance he would see her again. He had thought he saw her several times but never actually did. His mind had been playing tricks on him. Almost as if she was causing him to have Stockholm Syndrome. She being his captor and he becoming her friend.

But they still had only met once.

He wanted to know what she was thinking when she ran into that pole that he ran his hand over every time he went out. What was playing on her iPod. What her name was. He wanted to know everything. Her and his mother were constantly on his mind.

He never told Thor or Jane these things. He kept himself holed up in his room or out of the house coming back at ridiculous hours and with no routine. He was certain that they thought he was crazy, or becoming an alcoholic. He didn't care. He couldn't stand this mortal form. He thought on that for a while that night. He wandered into his room without a sideways glace at the people he lived with watching a movie in the living room.

He took notice then, two weeks later, that the only way he could go home was if Thor some how convinced Odin to bring him back, or if Odin died and Thor let him back home. Neither of those were likely for a while. He angered at this thought and punched the wall. He heard Jane's voice on the other side of the door telling him to stop punching things because he would have to fix them. He snickered at her and sat on the damn too big bed. That bed would be the death of him. He couldn't stand it.

#

Despite the bad feeling she had that day, she went to the bar after work. She had been to this particular one a few times before. In the heart of Midtown, a dive bar was a welcome site for her small town eyes. Tonight she went in and sat at the bar. She never sat at the bar, too many people trying to make too much conversation that her snark remarks didn't fit into. Too many people trying to drown their problems in a bottle. Just like she was tonight.

An older man took a seat beside her and nodded in her direction as her drink hit the counter. She looked up and smiled at him and mumbled a hello. He just grinned and handed his money to the bartender as she looked around. _Well cheers, liver. Welcome to hell._ She thought to herself as she picked up her vodka cranberry and downed half of it in a single pull. Her stomach burned and her mind eased. She drank the rest of her drink and ordered another. She knew she'd be calling Jane to give her a ride.

She stood to go find a table in a corner to lick her mental wounds with the liqueur. She took a step and almost fell over. Darcy knew she wasn't a light weight even on her medicine. She knew something was up. She tried to speak to the man who had been sitting beside her but he was gone. She braced herself on the bar and screamed at the bar tender that he did something to her drink.

Someone came up behind her and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her away from the bar.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING PULLING MY GODDAMN HAIR YOU FUCKING BITCH?!" She screamed at the girl who had spun her around. Darcy had landed a solid punch on her face before she could do anything else. She had found her footing, be sobered slightly by the force of her hair being pulled and the situation at hand.

She marched out of the bar with everyone looking at her. She knew the feeling of everyone staring in disgust. It was a feeling she was used to. She was always inferior. Always unwanted in any situation. She pulled out her phone and called Jane, who of course, said she'd be there in ten minutes. Darcy paced in front of the bar, stumbling over her own feet. She could tell her drink had been tampered with. She didn't know with what, but the emptiness it made her feel was astounding. Almost as if everything was gone. All the hurt, all the ridicule, everything. She was numb. She was completely okay with that fact, too.

Jane pulled up and had to honk at her to get her attention. She made her way to the passenger door using the hood to hold herself up. When she got in the car, she let her head lull back against the head rest, her eyes sliding shut and she sighed.

"Darcy, are you okay?" Jane's voice was hushed and worried. She worried about Darcy like a little sister. It scared her when Darcy would wander off alone and not tell anyone where she was until she needed a ride. She knew that there was the strong possibility that one day Darcy's demons would be the death of her, and her friend wouldn't make it home alive.

"Yea, I'll be fine. I only had the one drink and it wasn't a lot. I don't think he got me very bad." Darcy whispered. Jane sighed. Luckily, this wouldn't be the night that her friend-assistant-little sister didn't make it home.

****** I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE! But, you get 2 chapters tonight! Yay!  
I'm sorry if it feels like this is moving slow though. I kinda feel that it is, but when characters have never met in canon, you have to establish a relationship before they can do anything. Just a forewarning, this is probably going to be a long fic, with long chapters. The first one wasn't very long because it was more of an introduction of sorts.**

**Also, I just wanted to let everyone know why I feel comfortable writing antidepressants, and date rape drugs. I have personally been on THREE different antidepressants. I know how they made me feel. My boyfriend's mom has also been on a couple of the same medications and had similar side effects. Also, the third I was on, there are tons of people who have said they've had the same side effects I did. As for the other drugs, I have done a lot of research about them to make sure I was writing them correctly, and scarily enough, I was. I also work with a girl who has been slipped them before. I asked her about them and she gave me her first hand account of what it felt like. Also, she is a recovering addict so I've asked her some things about other things she used to do. Also, I have a lot of alcoholism in my family so I know how to write drunk from an outside prospective.  
As for the song titles as chapter titles, last chapter was R.E.M., the next chapter is A Perfect Circle. This one is Johnny Cash or Nine Inch Nails. I was listening to the Johnny Cash version of this song. I choose it because I feel like at this point Darcy and Loki both are on a downward spiral. They hurt people every day without knowing it. It took me forever to find a song that fit. But this one does. :] **


	4. Weak and Powerless

**A/N: Chapter two of the day to make up for me not updating in almost a month. Sorry for that again. You're all amazing for liking my stuff. :D  
**This has some serious shit happen in it. I'm sorry for that. **

**Weak and Powerless**

"Darcy? Seriously? It's one in the morning?!" Jane drawled into the phone with a slight shrill in her voice. She had clearly been woke up because of Darcy's call. "Where are you? And why are you calling?" Her voice was now just annoyed.

"I-i-i am drunk, Janey-poo. I need a ridey pretty please?" Darcy slurred into her cell barely loud enough to hear over the pounding music in the background. Jane sighed. "Thank you, Janey-poo!" Darcy hung up before Jane could respond. She drug herself out of bed and got dressed.

"Thor..." She shook him slightly. "I'm going to get Darcy. She's gonna pass out on the couch. Don't sit on her in the morning." He grunted in response to her. She left the room and sat down at the kitchen table and tracked Darcy's phone. She was at a dive bar in midtown. Exactly where Jane suspected her to be. Jane knew of Darcy's minor alcoholism, but it had been getting increasingly worse in the past few weeks. Almost every night she got a call from a slobbering, barely able to stand Darcy and she would always go to her rescue. Typically, it was when Darcy was being thrown from the bar for starting a fight or fighting off a guy who had groped her. Jane was envious of Darcy's figure, but not the attention she got with her bitchy attitude and large breasts.

She didn't know why Darcy was drowning herself with a bottle of vodka, but she was and as her friend, she was her savior as well. As she walked out the front door, she heard Loki's door open. He never opened his door except to get food and take a shower.

#

Pulling up to the curb, Jane didn't see Darcy. She waited a good 10 minutes before calling her phone. Darcy answered whimpering and sobbing into the receiver.

"Darcy. Where the hell are you?!" Jane screeched into the phone.

"Ally." Her voice was severely slurred and hardly audible.

Jane slammed the car into park, pulled the keys from the ignition, and dialed Thor all at once. Jumping out of the car and running around the corner she saw Darcy's dark hair laying against the pavement.

"DARCY!" She screamed and ran to the body. Moving her hair from her face, Jane saw her friend's black eye and busted lip. She also noticed that her clothes were torn and she had a gash in her arm.

"I gave him a hell of a fight, Janey. I tazed him and when he came 'round, he ran off." She coughed out. There was a dull thud behind them and Thor's booming voice. Darcy faded in and out of consciousness. She felt Thor pick her up and carry her to the car. She felt the car driving them. She was picked up and placed on a couch. She knew they were at Jane's. She finally drifted off completely.

#

"Why did you not tell me this mortal would be here?" Snapped a voice that she had heard before but couldn't place.

"Brother, I do not understand why you are so distraught by her being here. She is Jane's friend. She works with Jane. Why are you so upset?" Thor's voice made her head pound.

"I have seen _her_ before! I cannot place where. Why is she here?" The voice sounded tight.

"She drank too much. Got in a fight with a man who touched-"

"A MAN WHO DID WHAT?" His voice shook violently.

"He touched her. We're not sure where or in what way but she definitely put up a fight. She's tough like that."

"No. No, she is not. Look at her. Her eye is blackened. Her lip, busted. That wound on her arm is already slightly infected. She is as fragile as your Jane. She may have a fighting spirit, but she is not Sif." He growled at Thor. She opened her eyes, just to shut them again against the bright light of the room with a groan. Her throat was dry, her head felt like it had been split open, and everything felt like it was spinning. She was going to get sick. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

Falling to her knees unceremoniously in front of the toilet, her entire stomach contents came up. As her body expelled everything she had ate yesterday, she felt a cool, slender hand pull her hair out of her face and the other gently rubbing circles on her back. She heard him say something, but tried to shake him off. She knew these hands, and voice. She also knew about Thor's rebel brother who tried to take over Earth. The two didn't fit. She wanted him off of her. She wanted to be alone. She wanted it to be dark and quiet. Her head throbbed and she slipped back into unconsciousness.

#

She fell limp in his arms. He scooped her up and stood in one fluid motion. Something other than a normal human hangover was happening here. He could sense it, smell it even. Although he didn't have his magic, his intuition, common sense, and super human senses were in tact.

"Thor, will you fetch me a cool washcloth and a glass of water?" His voice was soft and his eyes never left the body in his arms. He carried her to his room and laid her on the too large bed. She had broke out in a sweat but she felt cold. Thor stood in the door way with what he had requested at hand. He nodded towards his adopted brother in thanks, but didn't speak. Thor stood there watching this man he knew to be his wayward brother take care of a mortal woman he had never, to his knowledge, spoke to. He turned to leave when he heard Loki's voice. "Call Jane. We need to take her to the hospital. This is more than you and Jane had thought. I can smell it. I can't place it, but someone drugged her."

Thor simply nodded and went back to the living room and phoned Jane.

"Jane, Loki says you need to come take Darcy to the hospital because she was drugged."

"What? Why is he near her?"

"He got angry when I told him about her because he came flying at me this morning after finding her on the couch. She woke up for about five minutes, and got sick. He helped her and then she fell unconscious again and he took her to his room. He's developed some sort of affection towards her even though they have never spoke." Thor kept his voice quiet. He heard Jane make a sound while she mulled over what Thor had told her.

"I'll be there in about 20 minutes. I'm walking out now. Darcy had said something last week about her thinking someone messed with her drink. Why would she go back to the same bar?" He heard Jane muse to her self and the call disconnected. He went back to his brother's doorway and watched.

"Just so you know, _brother_, I have spoken to her before. Almost three weeks ago, I went to wander around the city and happened to follow her for a while. She ran into a pole and I helped her. I bought her a coffee and ran off like a coward. She said something that bothered me and I have been turning it over in my head since then. It alarmed me that she was on our couch when I awoke this morning. I never expected to see her again. I _need_ to know why she lies. Why she goes and gets so drunken that she forgets to watch her drinks and the company she keeps." His voice was hushed, as if not to wake the girl's unconscious mind. His eyes snapped up from Darcy's pale face to Thor. They were washed out and full of worry. His thirst for knowledge about this girl was killing him. He had hardly ate or left his room since he had been there. Thor noticed these things out of care for his brother. He knew that Loki had hardly slept. His sunken eyes were a clear indicator of that.

Darcy's hand twitched under Loki's and his attention went to her. He laid the washcloth across her forehead. Thor heard him speaking, but it was no louder than a sigh. His kind, soothing words were meant only for Darcy.

"I have never seen you so taken by somebody, even if it just is to learn her secrets." Thor chided at his brother, and turned to leave. "Jane will be here shortly, as I'm sure you heard."

"Yes, I am aware." He snapped back. Thor left at that. If he upset Loki more, it would not be pretty.

_This girl is going to get you nowhere, you know. You can tell that she has some sort of issue._ His mind never ceased to punish him. He wanted it to be wrong. He wanted to figure this girl out. He needed to. Her lies set something off in him. Something that pulled him to her. He had never known anyone else who had needed to rely on lying and faking it. His thoughts consumed him. He stood and paced, listening carefully for the sound of Jane's car. He still hadn't figured out why she needed it, but he was glad she had it. He knew what ever had a hold of Darcy would wear off, but he needed to know what it was and make sure it never came near her again. He needed her awake, alive and responsive if he was going to figure her out.

He picked Darcy up carefully. He carried her to the living room where Thor still sat. "Thor, Jane is here."

The blond man stood and went to the door and went to the car, followed by Loki. Getting to the car, he laid the limp body in his arms in the back seat and backed away. Jane nodded and they pulled out of the lot.

Loki went back into the apartment and screamed. He kicked the couch and smashed a plate. He paced and dug his hands into his hair. It was maddening that mortals could be so weak, and that he couldn't just fix the problem. His magic wasn't all bad. He just used it as such one too many times. That's what got him here. He couldn't deal with it. It was eating him alive.

He grabbed his coat and ran out of the apartment. He walked briskly up the street and down the stairs of the subway entrance. He needed away from there. He needed to go anywhere but there. He hopped on the subway and closed his eyes. The train tossed him gently as it went along. He knew he wanted out of the city. The smog, lights and people suffocated him when he was like this. Darcy kept running across his mind. He noticed he still never got her name. He just knew that under closed eyelids were blue eyes and that her hair was a deep mahogany color and felt like satin in his fingers.

#

"Jane, was it?" The bespectacled woman in a lab coat asked gently.

"Yea? What's wrong with her?" Jane's heart raced. She knew that her friend was insanely dehydrated and that she needed to eat. She also knew that she had passed out more than once.

"She was given the date rape drug. A very high dose at that. Where was she last night?" The doctor prodded. She was a nice lady and had accommodated them extremely well considering Jane's outbursts.

"She was at some dive in Midtown. She's been on some binge the past week. I haven't been able to talk to her sober or not hung over in days. I know she goes to the same bar all the time." Jane's voice quaked. She knew there was more wrong here than she thought. While Darcy binge drank often, it was never this much.

"Make sure she has someone with her if she goes again. There were also trace amounts of ecstasy in her system. Someone may be after her. Just watch her for a few days." The doctor's shoes squeaked on the waxed tiles as she walked away. They had admitted Darcy as soon as they got there for her dehydration. She hadn't bothered to call the apartment to let Loki know they wouldn't be home that night. She knew he didn't care. Even if he had showed some care towards Darcy, she figured it was because he had some ulterior motive. She didn't trust him, and she felt her friend shouldn't either. He didn't even bother to ask to come with them. She didn't understand why he even cared. She just knew she wanted to keep Darcy away from him. No matter how hard that would be with Darcy staying with them for a few days.

#

"Goddamn it, Jane. Just let me fucking go home." She snapped at the other woman.

"Darce, I can't. You're hungover and you were drugged. And look at you! You're a mess. Why have you been on this binge anyways?!" Jane begged for her answer. She knew that Darcy wouldn't tell her anything. She always kept everything hidden under layers of sarcasm and witty remarks.

Darcy sighed. She wanted to go back to sleep. Her head pounded still. Jane told her everything when she had woke up in a hospital bed. The hospital wouldn't let her leave until she had awoke. Darcy didn't like that. She was far too independent for that. She wanted to be in her tiny apartment with her own bed. She understood Jane's concern but she couldn't stand being cooped up. She needed out of Jane's place.

She walked away from the conversation between her and her friend leaving a silence hanging in the air. She hated talking about her past. It was the reason she drank, the reason she tried so hard to not let people in.

Not to mention, she could tell that Jane was hiding something from her but she didn't want to prod. She hated when she wasn't in the loop but Jane typically didn't leave her out. It must be something big if she were. She walked into the bathroom, while looking at her phone and catching up on the previous night. Then she ran into something hard and soft at the same time.

She looked up at what she ran into, only to have the green eyes that had been in her mind for the past few weeks, staring right at her.

"Oh, well fuck me."


End file.
